


Take Your Time (Coming Home)

by isthepartyover



Series: The Inbox 'Verse [5]
Category: Glee RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly follows Come Back, Be Here and What Hurts The Most<br/>Chris needs time. And Darren is willing to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time (Coming Home)

**Thank you for tweeting those pics. So I know you’re okay. Just…I get it, you need time. Take it, I’ll wait for you to sort out your head.**

**I love you.**

…

Chris comes home after his mother’s day weekend away to a perfectly spotless house and a note on his kitchen counter from Ashley.

_Hey, boo!_

_Came over to find your house clean (even though you said it was a disaster when you left), and Bri already fed. My guess is Darren came over? Call me if you wanna talk about it, babe._

_-Ash_

He sighed, the sound reverberating around the empty room, crumpling up the note and flopping down on the couch.

The thing was, he still didn’t know how he felt about the whole thing with Darren.

He had wanted to  _propose_ to Chris.

_Nobody_ knew about them, only their friends in the cast and their families, there was no guarantees that they would even  _last_ when they did ‘come out’ to the public as a couple. The shitstorm that would most likely follow that kind of announcement might be big enough to drive them apart, and Darren, who never thought things all the way through before he did them, had wanted to  _propose._

Chris loved Darren, he really did, but sometimes Darren’s ‘run-before-I-walk’ attitude in life scared him.

He was going to get himself hurt one of these days, and as much as it pained him to think about, Chris didn’t know if he was going to be around to pick Darren back up again. Chris would want to be there, but…life had the tendency to get in the way.

And then there was Darren being upset over him forgetting how long they were together.

Well, Chris hated  _himself_  for not remembering how long he had been with Darren.

It had been the best year of his life, and Darren being his boyfriend? _Definitely_ a big part of that.

Chris just got so caught up in his own head, so caught up in the ‘what if’s and the hows of things that he often overlooked the big things, the important ones.

He needed to fix this. He needed to make things right with Darren, and sit down with him and actually  _talk_  about everything instead of skipping around these things, that’s what had gotten Kurt and Blai-

Oh god, was he actually using their characters to help him figure out his own love life?

Chris couldn’t help the hysterical laugh that bubbled up at that, figuring he should get some sleep before he went and sought out Darren to talk.

But first, Brian probably needed to be fed again.

“Did Darren come over and give you food?” Chris asked, looking over at Brian, who was looking at him with a cool, slightly angry-looking expression.

“Oh, okay. I see. You’re mad I left you without leaving you enough to eat, huh?” Chris snorted, standing up. “Fine, but let’s not forget that-”

The familiar grinding of a key turning in the lock interrupted him and caused Brian to race off.

“Who in the world-” Chris muttered to himself, making his way over to the front door only to see Darren himself walking in, his hands filled with grocery bags.

“Brian, I came to-oh, you’re home.” Darren squeaked, turning bright red when he noticed Chris standing there.

It was silent between the pair for a long moment, both searching for something, anything at all to say to make the awkwardness dissipate.

“Can we…We really, really need to talk, Darren.” Chris finally blurted, cringing at how bad that sounded.

“Uh…yeah. Yeah, that’s…that’s fine. Can I-?” Darren stammered, holding up the bags in his arms awkwardly.

“Oh, yeah. Let me.” Chris offered, grabbing for some of the bags.

After everything had been put away, they both sat, side-by-side on Chris’s couch, at a loss for words.

“So, what-” Darren started.

“I’m sorry.” Chris interrupted. “I am so sorry for forgetting how long we’ve been with each other, I’m sorry for freaking and running away, I’m just…I’m really sorry, okay?”

“Chris, you don’t need to-”

“Let me finish, okay?” Chris pleaded.

“Okay.” Darren relented.

“I just…Darren, I love you, and you’ve been one of the reasons this past year has been the best one of my entire life, but…I can’t. I can’t marry you. At least, not while we’re hiding our relationship from the media. Because when they find out, there’s going to be all this horrible crap flying around, and I just…what if we don’t make it through that?” Chris rambled, his voice getting high as he finished his little rant.

Darren was unnaturally silent after Chris had finished, biting his lip and looking down at the coffee table like he was deep in thought.

“I…I know. I know that you’re worried, Chris, and yeah, it’s going to be hell for a while after everyone finds out. But I love you. And I think that we can make it. But if you don’t want to, I won’t…I’m not gonna pressure you, or give you an ultimatum or anything douchey like that. I just want you to know that I want to. Marry you, that is. And I’m willing to wait until you are.” Darren stated, calmly.

“But what if-” Chris started.

“Chris.” Darren said, soothingly. “Chris, not to be mean, but you think too much. We don’t have to worry about anything yet. Neither of us are ready to ‘come out’ or anything to the media, so there’s no need to think about it, okay? At least not until we’re ready.”

Hearing Darren put it that way, so simply, somehow calmed Chris down. “Okay.”

“Anything else you want to get off your chest?” Darren prompted, smiling softly at Chris.

“No. Not really.” Chris murmured, slumping back into the couch before looking up at Darren with wide eyes. “Are we okay?”

Darren leaned over him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“We’re okay.”


End file.
